youtubefandomcom_de-20200215-history
HerrDekay
thumb|Sein Symbol der Fuchs Allgemeines Herr Dekay (=abgeleitet von seinem echten Namen: ''Dennis 'K'röner = 'D'e'K'ay) ist ein deutscher Let´s Player, der nebenbei unter dem Namen Furkay auch deutsch- und englischsprachige Streams und Speedruns auf Twitch veranstaltet. Er ist Mitglied im Gronkh-DE Team. Außerdem hasst er Zwinkersmileys. *** Aufgrund seiner Awesomness muss dieser Platz hier frei bleiben: AWESOME!!!!! \o/ Wissenswertes Es war vollkommene Finsternis auf der Erde und plötzlich explodierten glühende Meteoriten am Firmament und fielen zu Tausenden auf die Erde nieder. Fluten rissen alles mit sich verwüsteten Dörfer und Siedlungen und wo eben noch fruchtbares Land war, war nun nur mehr Einöde und tote Erde. Dann meldete sich Gott zu Wort: "Yo, yo, hier ist Kanye. Ich will, dass hier wieder Ordnung herrscht. Du da, mach mal". Dekay entgegnete nur: "Was...? Ich?!" und Gott darauf: "Ja, genau du, Weißbrot! Du alter Fuchs!!" Und als Belohnung dafür, dass Dekay die Welt wieder aufgebaut habe und nun wieder Frieden und Ordnung herrschte, wurde er zum König gekrönt und war von nun an als Dekay der Fuchs aka Furkay bekannt. ... Nachdem Dekay den einen Ring im Feuer des Schicksalsberg vernichtet hatte zog er fort um die böse Hexe des Westens zu besiegen. Auf dieser Reise schloß sich ihm der gewaltige Schlangengott Quetzalcoatl, eine mysteriöse Magierin, ein Titan aus vergessenen Zeiten und ein seelenloser Kieselstein an. ... Nach einigen Strapazen und epochalen Schlachten fand er sich schließlich in der dubiosen Twilight Zone wieder. ... Er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, wurde letztendlich von Dekay mit der Macht der Freundschaft besiegt und es kehrte erneut Frieden im Land ein. ... Durch sein politisches Engagement und sein schnelles diplomatisches (mit diplomatisch ist gemeint, dass er allen aufn Kopp gibt die wo nicht intellikluk sind und so) Handeln konnte der vierte galaktische Krieg verhindert werden und Dekay wurde zum Vorsitzenden des interstellaren Rates gewählt. ... True Story (von Dekay bestätigt) Nicht zu vergessen ist sein Wirken auf dem Mond - er vertrieb eigenhändig die Nazis von dort, und zwar ohne Raumanzug. Dies war möglich, da seine supersonderspecialigen Awesome-Powers wie eine Art Atmosphäre um ihn herum oszillieren und ihn so vor dem Vakuum des Weltraumes beschützten. Dieses Wirken war auch Inspirition für Creedence Clearwater Revival im Song Bad Moon Rising. Auch noch zu erwähnen ist, das er den CEO von Sony Hans Hansensen seit seiner frühsten Kindheit kennt. Verschiedenes *HerrDekay Da Best! Q.E.D *Er besitzt einen Hund namens Emero, der nicht annähernd so viel Skill wie er besitzt und außerdem nicht hinreichend flauschig ist. *Er bekam als anerkannter Tierschützer duch seine in vielen Ländern erfolgreiche Initiative "Save teh animolz!!!!" schon zahlreiche Auszeichnungen und Ehrungen. *Dekay ist ein angesehener Blops2 Pro, sein Motto lautet: "Wir verlieren diesen Kampf!" *Zurzeit makert er am VX Ace das Spiel "Die letzte Schlacht der Elfen", welches natürlich qualitativ und in sämtlichen anderen Belangen nicht an das gleichnamige Original heranreicht. (Das Spiel hat übrigens '''nichts' mit einer Schlacht oder mit Elfen zu tun.) *Außerdem hat er seine eigene Band (Rammfuchs) und schreibt gerade seine erste Single: Golderrrzaderrr. *Als Solo-Künstler brachte er bereits das Top-Seller-Album "Schönes Album" mit dem Number-One-Hit "Schönes Lied" heraus. *Seine persönliche Raid Massage lautet: Furkay Raid *_*/ auch wenn viele nicht wissen wie man richtig raidet ... diese noobs. Germans don't know how to raid D: *Dekay ist Reiter der Flachwitzapokalypse. *Sein alter Ego Dekax springt von Zeit zu Zeit für ihn bei Livestreams ein (Ey, sein Ego ist voll alt, mann. *Alter Ego) *Dekay hat seinen "Furrybot", eine künstliche Intiligenz mit Dipilom, selbst programmiert *(>*_*)> F u r k a Y F o r c E <(*_*<) *Er verspeist immer wieder mal eine kompletten Sarazar. Keine Ahnung wo er die immer herbekommt und vor allem warum es so viele davon gibt o.O *Er ist Erfinder des Skürüm Dürüms mit Dönerborn und alles und extra sarf. *Seinen Skill hat er durch den einmaligen super-awesomen "Yoshi-P-Switch Jump" unter beweiß gestellt. Dieser kann deshalb nicht mehr angezweifelt werden. *Wofür bezahlt er seine Mods eigentlich nicht? Die schlafen doch eh nur. *Seine spontanen Spontanstreams sind spontan. *Seine Lieblings Cornflakes sind "sArAzAr's" von bitte hier einfügen *"Leer..." *Sein super mega geheimes Geheimprojekt mit Sui ist super mega geheim. *Kwik Tarawel TM *♥ *'La Li Lu Le Lo' Kategorie:Youtuber und Youtubekanal Kategorie:YouTube Partner Kategorie:Gronkh.de Kategorie:Let's Player Kategorie:Nintendo Kategorie:Spiele Kategorie:LÜGNER Kategorie:♥ Kategorie:Youtuber und Youtubekanal Kategorie:YouTube Partner Kategorie:Gronkh.de Kategorie:Let's Player Kategorie:Nintendo Kategorie:Spiele Kategorie:LÜGNER Kategorie:♥